tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Munitions
Munitions is the 5th episode of TUGS. Plot The towing of naval munitions vessels is indeed a very important job. One such vessel in particular, a tramper named Kraka-Toa, is being towed by Hercules. All is going well until Bluenose, the officious naval tug, comes along. Uppity Bluenose says that Hercules may not continue on until he has made an inspection. Hercules steams off, finished with the run, ignoring him. Hercules speaks to O.J., complaining about Bluenose. O.J. tells him he has been having the same problem, over some buoys. He tells him how munitions and fuel are being loaded aboard the same ship, which is very very dangerous. Hercules goes to have a rest at the coal depot. Bluenose comes by, still being overbearingly bossy, before moving on to bothering the Fire Chief too. At the Star Pier, Captain Star informs the tugs they will be carrying munitions for the Navy; the Z-Stacks having the explosives. Warrior is given garbage detail, Top Hat is to transport car floats, Ten Cents is sent to Lucky's Yard to pickup oil to take to the Naval yard and Sunshine is to pickup Mighty Mo to take home. Captain Star thanks Big Mac for winning the steel contract, and tells him to collect the last girder barge. The Z-Stacks, meanwhile, are picking up the explosives, which are to be delivered to the Naval tramper, Kraka-Toa. Ten Cents, now with the oil barge, is ordered about by Bluenose, who tells him to move out of the way. Bluenose purposely scraps the barge, which makes Ten Cents very cross indeed. Night falls. Big Mickey the crane is transferring the munitions to Kraka-Toa. Bluenose arrives and starts his riot. He says the barges which is being unloaded should be moved, which would be a very wrong thing to do. Bluenose does not listen to anyone, and ends up bumping the barge hard, disturbing the munitions, resulting in a fire starting. The tugs present make sure to stay out of the way, but Bluenose is unable to because his engine has failed from shock. Ten Cents bravely tows him out of the danger zone. The fire continues, explosions going off all the while. Big Mickey's dock catches fire, and collapses, taking Big Mickey into the water with it. Kraka-Toa then catches fire. Further away, Top Hat is towing Frank and Eddie, the rail floats. They see the lights in the sky. Eddie thinks there is “a dockside celebration”. Top Hat replies, “If there was a party, I would have been invited". Suddenly, Sunshine and the Fire Chief rush by, on the way to the fire. Puffa, the steam powered tank engine, has not noticed the goings-on, and is right in the way. The tugs shout and whistle to warn him, and he makes it out of there just in the nick of time. But, suddenly, the Star line oil barge catches fire and Ten Cents makes a risky move by trying to jump in to move it. Nearby, Warrior and Lord Stinker, the garbage barge, see the lights in the sky too. Warrior leaves Lord Stinker at the dock and rushes to the scene. The Fire Chief has now finally arrived, ordering everyone to stay back. O.J. informs how it was Bluenose’s fault. The Fire Chief tells Sunshine to douse the flames with the fire barge. Ten Cents continues with the oil barge, to push it out to sea. Warrior arrives, and is told by the Fire Chief to use his fire hose. Warrior goes to do just that. Sunshine bravely fights the fire, while Warrior is hit square in the face by a bit of debris; The Fire Chief insists he move out, but Warrior refuses and mentions how he is looking after Puffa, who has been badly stung. He then tells Zorran to help him with the other fire barge in an attempt to save Kraka-Toa. Zorran cannot see the barge doing much good, but he agrees to help the Fire Chief. Out at sea, Ten Cents is still pushing the burning oil barge. Suddenly, he notices it is starting to smoke. Realising it will explode, Ten Cents reverses. There is a large explosion. Sunshine sees it and is worried Ten Cents is in the blast, but he is not allowed to go and help his friend. The Fire Chief relieves Zorran and warns everyone that Kraka-Toa is moving. She sinks into the water with one final blast out of her smokestack, but thanks to Sunshine and Warrior, the fire did not spread towards the city. Top Hat arrives, rather too late. The Z-Stacks then make fun of him. The next morning, the tugs think Ten Cents has not made it. But before they can salute the brave tug, a familiar toot is heard in the near distance and then appears Ten Cents. He is covered from stack to bumper in soot. He explains how the oil barge exploded, and how he could not make it due to the water in his engine. But thankfully, Grampus rescued him. And with that, Grampus, laughing heartily, tows a disgraced and still stunned Bluenose away. Then Captain Star gives a lesson on the dangers of fire as Grampus hauls Bluenose out to sea. Characters * Captain Star (narration only) * Ten Cents * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Grampus * Bluenose * Big Mickey * Zorran * Zebedee * Zak * Fire Tug * Frank and Eddie * Kraka-Toa * Puffa * Zug * Zip * Coast Guard * Izzy Gomez * Captain Zero VHS Version Exclusive * Captain Star * Big Mac * Lord Stinker * Mighty Mo Trivia Goofs Video Releases Munitions was first released on VHS in 1988 by Castle Vision and was released along with the episode 4th of July. Munitions was re-released on VHS in 1990 by Castle Vision along with 4th of July to match the style of the of video release covers. It was released a 3rd time in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos with the same episodes. In 1992, TV Tokyo Video and TAKARA had released the television version of the episode on home video. File:Munitions & 4th of July UK VHS 1988.jpg|1988 front cover File:TUGSVolume21998backcover.JPG|1988 back cover File:Munitions & 4th of July UK VHS 1990.jpg|1990 UK VHS File:Munitions-4thofJulyVHS.JPG|UK tape File:AustralianMunitions4thofJulyVHS.JPG|Australian VHS cover File:Munitions Finnish.jpg|Finnish VHS cover File:TUGS Japan 1.jpg|Regatta/Munitions/Warrior 3 episode Japanese VHS cover File:TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverMunitions.jpg|Japanese VHS cover Gallery MunitionsTVTitleCard.png|15 Minute Title Card MunitionsTitleCard.jpg|20 Minute Title Card kd.PNG KrakaToaHeader.jpg MunitionsCoastGuardCameo.JPG|Coast Guard's Cameo File:Hercules3.JPG|Hercules moving Kraka-Toa MunitionsHercBlue.png MunitionsOJandHercules.png MunitionsHerculesAnnoyed.png Buoys.png MunitionsOJcross.png MunitionsTUG1.png Tugs big mickey.png MunitionsTUG7.png|"Keep 'em in line!" Firestation.png FireTugMunitions...png|The Fire Tug MunitionBluenose.png MunitionsTencents&Sunshine.png StarTug&Marine.JPG|Star Dock Sign MunitionsBriefing.jpg|Ten Cents. Sunshine, Top Hat, Warrior and Big Mac Munitions31.jpg Munitions32.jpg Munitions33.jpg Munitions34.jpg|Top Hat's monocle falls off Munitions35.jpg Munitions36.jpg|"That is not funny. It would ruin my image." Munitions39.jpg MunitionsFactory...png|The Munitions Factory Other barges.jpg|A barge being unloaded at the Munitions Factory File:Munitions7.png|Zebedee and Zorran at the Munitions Factory MunitionsFactorySign.png MunitionsFactoryZorran.png File:Zorran.png Zak Munitions.jpg|"Blow them up!" MunitionsTUG2.png MunitionsZakDeletedShot.PNG MunitionsZakYard.jpg MunitionsTUG3.png Zebedee Munitions.jpg ZebedeeMunitionsDeleted.jpg MunitionsTUG4.png Munitions,Zorran,Barge.png Munitions,Bluenose,Barge.png Munitions Bluenose Orders Ten Cents.png StarLineOilBarge.jpg TenCentsMunitionsHQ.png Bluenose.jpg MunitionsHeader.jpg File:Bluenose.JPG|Bluenose's face, up close Munitions BluenoseandTenCents..png Munitions NightFall.png|Night Falls Munitions NightFall..png|Kraka-Toa being loaded File:ZorranMunitionsScene.png Zebedee Munitions 2.jpg ZorranMunitions.png MunitionsTUG5.png MunitionsTUG6.png File:TenCentsStarLineOilBarge.png|Ten Cents arrives with the Oil Barge in tow. File:FireStartsMunitionsScene.png|The fire starts and spreads MunitionsTenCentsScene.png O.J.MunitionsScene.png Big Mickey.jpg Munitions Bluenose Shocked.png MunitionsO.J..png File:TenCentsMunitionsScene.png TenCentsShockedMunitions.png BigMickeySinks.png|Big Mickey's dock collapses BluenoseShocked.png|Bluenose is shocked Eddie.jpg TopHatIwouldhavebeeninvited.png Frank1.jpg TopHatMunitions.png MunitionsPuffa.png|Puffa prepares to escape the exploding dock. WarriorLordStinkerMunitions.png FireTugFireBargeMunitions.png SunshineFireTugMunitions.png ZakZorranZebedeeMunitions.png Fire Barge Sunshine.png WarriorFireMunitions.png Fire Barge Zorran.png Kraka-toa.png FireTugBluenoseSunshineOJMunitions.png FilthyTenCents.JPG|Ten Cents covered in soot Grampus In Munitions.png BluenoseandGrampus.JPG|Grampus tows Bluenose away BluenoseHercules.jpg Munitions(x1).jpg|Deleted Scene on Playing Card Bluenose&firetug.jpg SunshinePenPortrait.jpg|Deleted Scene of Sunshine ZorranMunitions2.jpg|Deleted Scene of Zorran Munitions Before Dockside Fire.jpg TencentsBluenosemunitions.jpg TencentsMunitionsPhoto.jpg Munitions.jpg|The morning after the incident Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories